erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Wright vs Captain Falcon
Phoenix Wright vs Captain Falcon is the thirty-third battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the eighth battle of Season 3. It features Ace Attorney lawyer, Phoenix Wright, battling F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon. It was published May 7, 2016. Cast EpicLLOYD as Captain Falcon MatPat as Phoenix Wright Anna Akana as Maya Fey (cameo) Lyrics 'Captain Falcon:' Come on! You say you serve justice, but your clients look famished! Here's a Falcon Punch for lunch; have a taste of my knuckle sandwich! This captain's rapping the fastest dashes to bash in lawyer asses! When Phoenix feels my burns, he won't Rise from the Ashes! I'm the Mad Max of gaming with bounty hunting aptitude! You're like the Robert Kardashian with Sonic's hairdo! Coming straight out of the most boring game from Capcom, It's Harvey Birdman, about to get run over by the Blue Falcon! You'll be facing raps that are racing laps around your basic cap of a case And attack this disgracing sap as this amazing cap makes it at first place! Once I'm on the track, no one can keep up with my groove! You may not stand a chance, but I'll still let you show me your moves! 'Phoenix Wright:' Your Honor, if I may, I'd like to begin my own opening statement. We have here with us Douglas Jay Falcon, professional drag racer, a man so impatient. A disgrace to his series, leeching off of Super Smash Brothers for fame. Such a shame, but when we race, like the criminals I put away, I bring the pain! Now, you say you're a bounty hunter. Does crashing not make you enough cash? I got fat stacks in the back, even a movie and crossover on top of that. You've got this battle on lock? Syke! I see the lies on your Psyche-Locks! I can grind your gears, I'm top notch, while you've already Maximum Ve-lost! Speed Racer can't compare to the man that's pitted against the likes of Atticus Finch! You keep on driving off course! I get my clients out of any pinch! So now I'm on the case! It seems that once again, you can't handle spiky-haired heroes, Because when it comes to new franchise installments, you've been left zero. 'Captain Falcon:' Sure, I soared to fame in Smash using powerful kicks and posture, But you get your ass beat by everyone in Marvel and Capcom's roster! I'll overrule this emcee-at-law and dismiss each diss he presents! With this helmet and a gavel, you can call me Judge Dredd! (Yes!) Now I'm heading for a pit stop, so my verses will be adjourning, But they're killing you already without needing a defense attorney! 'Phoenix Wright:' Hold it, Samus, you're about to choke. Your signature phrase has turned into a joke! You're a failure of a racer, don't croak! I overcome any forgotten bloke! You best make like your city, because I speed ahead when we match wits. I've got a vast and lovable cast, while your series is full of grand pricks! So, just what do I need to climb over the hinderance of your existence? (Use a ladder!) Just a stepladder is needed. (So? What's the difference?) 'Captain Falcon:' I doubt you can shout a turnabout after I make you wipeout! Leave the mysteries to Layton and go back to detective tryouts! 'Phoenix Wright:' You've got more brawns than brains, so just go ahead and flex on, But if you truly think that you can win, to that I say Objection! 'Captain Falcon:' Don't fight hand to hand with me! That's a gamble you shoulda missed! You've dealt with poker, but the only hand that deals here is my fist! You're no Ace! I'm sky higher on my Falcon Flyer ship! I made this liar so fired, you better give up that badge again, Nick! 'Phoenix Wright:' Take that! Checking through the Court Records, all the evidence stacks up against you. Not even your company wants to pursue a new game for you, leaving your entire crew Big Blue. Hide back in your car, you burnt tart! For my fame, I've actually worked hard! Your Honor, you'll find that he's guilty. A rap track crash even worse than Earnhardt. Trivia *This is the first installment in Epic Rap Battle of Heroes and Villains where TKandMit did not write for a character. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Phoenix Wright vs Captain Falcon Category:WonderPikachu12 Category:NightFalcon9004